


Crush

by kiskisbella



Series: Jeith Week (2018) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, F/F, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: He didn’t realise how pretty the colour purple was.





	Crush

The first time James fell in love, he was just shy of being twelve. And of course, seeing as this was the first time it had happened, he had no idea what that warm feeling in his chest was.

He didn’t realise how pretty the colour purple was. Not until a boy, a few inches shorter than him, giving everyone a dirty look like they had wronged him somehow, stood at the front of the class. His teacher standing beside him with both of her hands resting on his shoulders while she introduced him to the class, instructing them to all make him feel welcome.

The boy, Keith, was a small and scrappy little kid, a purple mark peeking through his collar that James didn’t really recognise. His hair seemed untameable, spiking out in every which way it pleased, no doubt a nightmare for his parents.

More than anything, James was shocked with how pretty Keith was. He’d only seen eye lashes as long as his on his sister, and that was after she had put on some makeup. His eyes kept drawing him in, large, but scolding with heated anger over some nameless thing only Keith was aware of. The determination set in his eyes brought a dusting of blush to James cheeks, absolutely captivated by Keith’s entire being.

“James, would you be a dear and show Keith around? Be his buddy and help him settle in.” The teacher’s smile was wide and hopeful, a hand slipping to the small of Keith’s back to gently push him forward.

When Keith had finally made his way over to James, he sat at the small desk set for two before taking out his notebook and a pencil to write in.

Keith was even prettier up close, if that were possible. James could see the subtleties to his face, how rounded it was and how soft Keith looked. He couldn’t help but want to touch Keith, a lot. Bringing Keith’s body up closer than anyone else had ever been. The thought brought more heat to James’ cheeks, like they were having a contest with the sun. He was sure that the sun would lose.

“Hi, my name’s James.” The young boy tried before his thoughts could stray further and further into embarrassing things he had yet to fully understand, not wanting to make a bad first impression. He waited for a beat or two, until it became apparent that Keith wasn’t going to introduce himself without being prompted. “What’s your name?”

“The teacher just said it.” Keith turned to James, unsure if he was possibly hard of hearing or just an idiot.

“Oh…”

Before James could remedy the situation, class began and any chance of salvaging what Keith thought of him were dashed just like that. It hit him harder than a frate truck could that he normally didn’t care too much about what people thought of him, as long as he followed the rules people didn’t really minded what he did. Keith was different, and James had no idea why.

Not that it really mattered _why_ , right now he had a class to concentrate on.

Try as he might, his eyes kept drifting from the board all the way to Keith’s face. He was sure that Keith had caught him if the blush on his cheeks was anything to go by, but James couldn’t really help himself. Keith was just really pretty, and the warmth pooling in his stomach only heated up more when he looked.

“What’re you looking at?” Keith whispered under his breath, glaring at James like he had just killed his dog.

“Nothing…!” He was quick to reply, cheeks heating higher with every second, embarrassment swirling and joining the warmth in his stomach.

After that, the two of them didn’t speak for the rest of the day, the heat in James stomach when the boy would think about Keith intensified every time he did. It was hard to concentrate on anything, really.

When he got home that very same day, he took off his shoes and dumped his bag on the living room couch before running upstairs to slump on his bed. His mother and sister turned to each other with furrowed brows, concern lacing with their expressions.

“I’ll check on him.” Sophia said to her mother, a small smile for encouragement slipping onto her lips.

She made her way up the stairs and into James’ room, knocking on the door before she walked inside. There she found her brother face down on his bed, groaning deeply to the point she was worried he’d somehow hurt himself. His ears were bright red, telling that it wasn’t the case.

Sophia sat down on the end of James’ bed, waiting for him to get it out of his system so that he could explain what had happened. It took some time, but he eventually sat up, hugging his pillow to his chest with a prominent blush to his cheeks. She couldn’t help but chuckle at her brother.

“What happened?” Sophia drawled out, leaning to the side with her arms crossed over her chest, a knowing look to her eyes.

“There was this new kid in class…” James started, eyes cast towards the side, his blush only intensifying as he spoke. “And he’s really, _really_ pretty.”

“Oh, they’re a boy?”

“Yeah…” He bit his lip, hugging his pillow tighter. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Well considering I’ve got myself a girlfriend and Shiro,” James’ eyes lit up at the mention of his hero (pun intended), “has a boyfriend of his own, I’m pretty sure that isn’t a bad thing.” His sister gave him an encouraging smile, her expression softening. “It’s fine if you think boys are pretty, a lot of people like pretty boys.”

James nodded.

“Soo…” Sophia smiled, eyes sparkling mischievously, “now you have to tell me everything about him!”

James’ eyes bulged, face completely red now as he threw his pillow at his sister, a shout escaping his lips in protest. She took the hint, a smile gracing her lips, and walked out of the room, reassuring their mother that nothing bad had happened.

Her brother just fell in love for the first time, is all.

**Author's Note:**

> im p sure you can tell im more comfortable with writing this kinda stuff more than smut


End file.
